Invisible Boy
by Mystic Am Wildcat
Summary: When the popular Boy falls in love with a nobody. I Am Wildcat X MiniLadd
1. Chapter 1

(Tyler) As I came into the office I bumped into a kid. He didn't say a word to me he just ran to where ever he needed to be. Ive never seen him around before. He must be new. "What is the excuse this time Mr. Wylde? Another rabid squirrel attack?" Said the secretary as I walked into the office. "No. My dad grounded me from the truck. Because some as-" "Language Mr. Wylde. This is a school." I sighed "because some jerk rear ended me and dented it. And my old man blamed me. So. Blame the fuck who hit me. That's why I'm late." She rolled her eyes and handed me my late slip. "Another tarty Mr. Wylde and that is a detention." I sighed and left the office heading to class. I opened the door to my class and tossed my bag into the back of the room where my friends caught it. I handed the late slip to the teacher. "Im so glad our wonderful star could join us for class today." The teacher said sarcastically. "Take a seat now Tyler." I rolled my eyes and made my way back to my seat. Evan punched me. "Ow. Fucker." "That's for being late. Coach will have your hide if you fail." "Yeah. What ever. My grades aren't failing." I said. I knew they weren't because I made sure I got already a C in all my classes. When the bell rang the teacher held me and that kid from earlier back. "Tyler. I know your schedule. So why don't you show.... uh. Um." The kid looked over at the teacher "David." "Right David. He is one of our three foreign exchange students." I nodded. "Alright David. Lest go." I said leading the kid out of the room. "You can call me Daithi. It means the same thing but I prefer to be called that." "Hey WildCat found yourself a new boyfriend?" A girl yelled drawing out the O in boy. I rolled my eyes. "Bitch just because I didnt go to to the semiformal with you doesn't mean I'm gay. I just didnt want to go with a slut." I said only glancing back at her as I escorted David to his next class. I looked over at Daithi. "What?" "Who was that girl?" He asked. I sighed "My Ex. Kelly. She is a total bitch. At first it was nice. We went on a lot of dates. Then I caught her in the backseat of my best friends car with him. So I dumped her slutty ass. And that guy was hospitalized for three weeks." David eye went wide. "Dont worry. I don't throw fists at just anyone." He nodded. I dropped him off at his class as the bell rang. I groaned and trudged to my next class. That's when I saw him. He was sitting there. Quietly like he didn't wanted to be seen. But I saw him. His brown hair was short and was getting tossed around due to him sitting under the vent. I sat down and watched him. He always seemed to adjust the glasses sitting across the bridge of his nose. "Tyler. Hey! Earth to Words biggest fuckboi!" I turned amd looked at Marcel and punched him in the arm. "Your an ass." I said. He laughed. "I know I am. Thanks." I rolled my eye. "Well?" He stared blankly at me. "Well you have my attention." "Oh. I just wanted to call you a fuckboi." I rolled my eyes again. "Why am I friends with you again Marcel?" He batted his eyelashes at me "Because you looovee me." I stared at him with a blank look. "No. I don't." The bell rang and I watched as he waited till most people were out of the room before even attempting to get up out of his seat. Marcel dragged me to the cafeteria. I grabbed my food and sat down. We all talked as everyone slowly came and sat down. Then over Brock's shoulder I saw him. He was on the ground. His tray splattered all over the floor and his glasses were on the floor. I stood up and took my tray with me. I picked up his glasses and handed them to him. He truly was invisible to everyone else. Becuase they dont care. "Oh... thanks..." the kid said quietly. I hamded my tray to him. "Eat. I'm not hungry." The kid too the tray amd i wemt amd sat down. No one seemed to notice I left. I looked back over Brock's shoulder and saw the boy was gone. I shrugged it off. After lunch I skipped the last two periods and wemt straight to the gym and practiced for the big game. We've been looking forward to this game all year. If we win. We go into the championship. Our team has never made it. But this year. I have a feeling we will. And if we dont. I can't try again. I'll be graduating. One final try before I'm gone from the team. We can do this. I cracked a smile and practiced till the end of the day bell rang. Two more days. And its the big game. We have this in the bag. We got this. I wiped away my sweat and went home. 


	2. Chapter 2

As I drove to school. I saw him. That invisible boy. I pulled over. "Hey. Need a ride?" I asked. The kid looked at me then around him. "Yes. I'm talking to you." I said. He bit his lip and hopped in. "So... like the school so far?" I asked. The kid didn't make a peep. "I'm Tyler. Whats your name?" I looked at him through the corner of my eye. He still said nothing. He isn't really the talkative types huh? I pulled into my parking spot next to Evan and Brock's cars and he jumped out and ran inside. "Hey! There my best friend! Ready for the Game tomorrow?" I turned to see Brock. "Hell yeah! We're gonna stomp the shit outta them. No doubt about it!" I said.  "Hey?! Mooooooo!" I yelled! Brock laughed. We called him Moo. Partly because he loves milk and because when I first met him.... he had a moose hooves he got  from his uncle and kept making moose knuckle jokes. So. We started calling him Moo Snuckel. As a joke. That was back in freshman year though. I cant believe is stuck that long. "Shut up WILDCAT!" He yelled. I looked at him and said "its better than MOO SNUCKEL!" He flipped me off... then I saw a guy walk up to Moo and they walked away together. They were holding hands. I srugged and went inside. Just after lunch I stopped by my locker to grab a project that was due for the next class. It was half assed, but it done at least. Then I was shoved. I turned and saw the invisible boy. He was on the ground. One of the Jock fucks from the football team pushed him. I shoved my project back into my locker and turned fully to the Jock. I stepped over the kid and said. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size." I said. He threw the first punch. I dodged it. And I beat the guys ass till the teachers had to pull me off of him. I sat in the nurse's office with an ice pack on my face and some bandages wrapped around my hands. I was pissed. That ass threw the first punch and I'm the one in trouble. "Mr Wylde...." the principal said as he walked into the room. Coach following in close behind. "Even though Craig told us you helped him. You still threw the first punch. "I DIDN'T! THAT ASSHOLE DID! I WAS THE ONE FINISHING IT! I DONT START FIGHTS! I FUCKING FINISH THEM!" I yelled. "We have an overwhelming amount of words that said YOU. Threw the first punch. Not him." He said pointing at me when he said you. "Well I don't give a fuck about what They say. Chevy the cameras. I only started to swing once he swung at me." I said. "Tyler. The principal and I talked. You won't get suspended for this. But you will have to leave for today. And.... your not allowed to play tomorrow." Coach said calmly. "THAT'S COMPLETE BULLSHIT COACH! YOU KNOW THAT! I'm the best player! If I'm not on the court were gonna be creamed!" "Then so be it tyler. Now... grab your things and go home." I was pissed. Beyond pissed at this point. I slammed the front door shut and threw my bag at the wall. My mom came running out of her room half dressed. I shook my head. "Tyler?! What are you doing home?!" She said shocked and unnerved. I sighed. She probably had some whore in her room. "I was sent home early because I got into a fight." "Tyler. You never get into fights." "To hell I don't. I just don't get caught. Go back to who ever your fucking and I'm goin' to my room." I said. I slammed my door shut and turned on some music and blasted it loud so people know not to mess with me. I looked at the clock and smiled. School was over so that means i could swing over to evan's place if him and Jon weren't smooching and hang with him. I turned down the music and realized someone was knocking on the front door. I left my room and answered the door. it was the invisible boy. What was he doing here? "What?" I said. He looked at me and was playing with the strings on his back. "I-I...I-I" he stuttered. "Well.... spit it out?" "I'm sorry." I looked at him confused. "Why?" "Because. If I didnt fall into you. You would have been able to play in that game. M-My friend Brian was telling me that.... it meant a lot to you." "How would your friend know?" "Because.... he is dating Brock.... and Brock told him... look... I'm sorry... let me try to make it up to you." I opened the door further. "MA! WE HAVE A GUEST!" I yelled so my mom knew there was someone other than her son home. I nodded for him to come inside. He stepped in slowly and I shut the door behind him. "Well... I doubt you not falling into me would have done anything. I still would have beaten the shit out of him. He's had it coming. He worth less than a block of dick cheese." I said. We walked into my room. "How bout this. Want to play some Black Ops? I'm bored as fuck. And I want to kill some zambies. But first. Your name." "Uh...." "how about this. I'll call you...Mini. Mini Lad. Oh! And lad can be spelt with two D's instead of one to make it unique. MiniLadd." "Did you chose lad because I'm British?" I laughed "Partly. I'm known as Wildcat. But I prefer being called Tyler." He smiled and we played some black ops zombies. 


	3. Chapter 3

(Tyler) He was pretty good at zombies. I'm the try hard in our group so when were trying to get to a goal and their all cooling around I'll end up doing it. Like we were doing a heist in GTA they got stuck and I had to do the heist by my self while they were being idiots. I heard the frond door slam shut. "Shit." I said. Craig looked at me. "My dad." I said. He nodded. I pulled him up off the floor and shoved him to the window. "Uh..? What?" "You need to go. I don't know if he is drunk or not." I heard a slam "TYLER! GET THE HELL OUT HERE! OR IM GOING IN THERE!" I sighed of course he's drunk. I forced Craig out my window. "Go home Craig." "Why dont you come with." "Becuase it will be worce when I get back. Now go home." He then left. I shut my window amd shut off my Xbox. And left my room. "Yes dad?" The next morning I got up and ran out of the house quickly. I hopped into the truck and went and picked up Craig at the same spot as last time. "Tyler? What happened? Why do you have a black eye?" "Its probably from the fight with that jock." I lied. Dad's right hook is always harder when he's been drinking. "Tyler? Does your dad hit you?" I shook my head. "It's from the stupid fight now shut up Craig." Its not like this was the first time he hit me. It was a re-accuring thing. Especially recently with Dad's work screwing him over constantly. I dont blame him for drinking away his problems. If I were in his shoes I would do the same. "Tyler...." "Yeah Craig?" "Why don't you have a girlfriend? Everyone else has someone except you. Why?" I shrugged at his odd question. "I dunno. None of the girls at our school scream 'I'm the girl of your dreams.' at me. So I'm not waisting my time on them. I already waisted three years of my life with a slut." I said. I pulled into the parking lot. I looked at Craig. His blue eyes really framed well in his glasses. He smiled "thank you for the ride." I nodded "hey. At lunch come join my table." He nodded and ran off. That kid is cute. Cute? "Hey. I saw you with someone? Who was it?" Moo said teasing. "Oh. Just Craig. He is a friend." I turned and looked at Moo. "Damn. Your old man again?" He asked touching my black eye. I nodded. "Yeah. Becuase of what happened yesterday. Also... I'm not allowed to play tonight." "Damn. That's low. You were just defending yourself and that kid." "Yeah. Craig said he was sorry that it was his fault. Its not his fault that that jock was a complete asshole." "Oh? So that kid's name is Craig? The same kid you've been staring at in second." I looked at him "What about that kid. Brian? I heard you two were close?" His face went bright red. "I-I.... I dont know what your talking about." He tnen turned and ran off to get to class. I trudged slowly to class. I threw my bag at Evan like usual and sat down. "Hey. I'm joining the hockey team. The one they just started. I'm stoked man." I smiled. "That's nice. How you and crazy doing?" He looked out the window. "Jon..? He... um... he had to leave. Things were happening in his family and he couldn't take it anymore. It was changing him a lot. I haven't herd from him since Sunday." I frowned and patted him on the back. "He will come back. I may not like him much. But I know he loves you." He looked at me. "Your a good friend Tyler. Why haven't you gotten back into the love game huh? You've been single for almost two whole years now. Aren't you lonely?" I looked at Evan. "Why do you care? You never cared before." I said. "I'm your friend Tyler. Ive always cared. I just never asked becuase I didn't want to bother you about it." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Sure. You haven't given one fuck about me since you and that psychotic fuck started to date! You were my friend! But lately you dont give one shit about me! You used to care when ever I came to school with a fucking black eye. Now! You don't give a shit! Why am I friends with someone who no longer cares about me and my health when I still care if their ok!" I stood up took my bag and stormed out of the class. I walked into thr mens room and slammed my bag down and punched the wall. "Tyler?" I heard someone sniffle. I looked and saw Craig come out of a stall. His face was red. He must have been crying. I stood up. "What happened? Who is the asshole that made you cry?" "Um...." he said. "Who?" He looked at himself in the mirror. "Her name is Kelly. She... she's been being mean to me becuase of who I.... have a crush on..." "I'll talk to her and tell her to back off." His eyes widened "NO! No. Please.... that will just make it worse" I nodded. "Then... let me just walk you to your class." He nodded and we left the restroom. 


	4. Chapter 4

After school I hung out with Craig and helped him with a project. "You didn't have to help you know Tyler." He said. "Yeah. So. I wanted to help." He smiled and we walked into his house. He was staying there with two other foreign exchange students. "Hey David! Brian! I'm back!" He called. We went into the living room. I gasped. So did Craig. "Come on! You know the rules! No making out on the couch!" Craig yelled. I watched as Brock's face went bright red when he saw me. And his boyfriend looked pretty embarrassed too. "Uh...." Brock said. I laughed. "Nice one man. I'm happy for you." I said. "R-Really? I... I thought you hated gay people..." I looked at him. "Fuck no. I just make fun sometimes and don't realize how mean I can be. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable and shit."  "What are you doing here Tyler?" "I'm here to help MiniLadd over here with a project. Ain't that right Mini?" He nodded. "Yup. Now...num if you two are gonna continue kissing please go get a room." I laughed as Moo got up and the Brian kid followed. Once we finished the project I realized what time it was. it was almost nine thirty at night. "Holy shit. I should go home. It's super late. My dad's gonna be pissed." I said. Not wanting to be hit again. I said bye to Craig and ran out the door. I hopped into my truck and started to drive. Damn. I yawned. My eyelids felt heavy. Then next thing I hear is loud screeches and the feeling of an airbag hitting my face before blacking out. (Craig) I watched as Tyler ran out the house. I sighed. I wish he would have stayed the night. It would have been safer. I picked up our mess. Once it was all clean I saw his phone on the couch. I chuckled. Stupid. He forgot his phone. I picked it up and called the number programmed as home. I then hear someone pick up. They sounded like they've Ben crying. "Hello?" I heard a woman say. "Um... is Tyler Home?" "No. He isn't." "Oh... um. When he gets in can you tell hi. He left his phone at my house." "Who is this?" "My name is Craig. I'm friends with Tyler." "Craig. Dear.... Tyler is in the hospital. He was in a car crash. The doctors aren't sure if he will wake up." My heart broke. "What?! Oh my god!" "Please... if you could. Get the rest of his friends to visit him at the hospital." The woman then hung up. It must have been his mom. The next morning thankfully was a Saturday. I used Tyler's phone to text his friends to meet 'him' at my house. They all arrived quickly. I opened the door. "Hi." "Whare is tyler? His truck isn't here. He said he wanted us to meet him here." I sighed. "No. He didnt. I did." I held up his phone. A short man grabbed me by the shirt "Where is he?!" I told them to all get in the minivan we had to use as a car. Amd I drove us to the hospital. We all got out and they followed mr inside. "Hi... were here to see Tyler Wylde..." "you must be his friends. His mother said to be expecting you." she stood up. "Tyler is  on the second floor third room to your left. Room 206." Then one of them grabbed me and turn me around. "What happened?" "He was in a car accident." We all went up to his room. He..... he looked like shit. Laying there covered in bandages and with tubes sticking out of him. I sat by his side. "God damn...." the Asian one said. Then they looked at me. The only one I recognize would be Brock. "Oh.. right. I'm Evan. The short one is Lui. That's Marcel. You met Brock. Then someone came in. "I got wind of what happened. Drunk driver smashed into the truck or Tyler." Everyone turned to see a man wearing a creepy mask. "JON!" Evan yelled hugging him. "I'm sorry I left Evy Bear. I'm back." They kissed. I... I wish I could be with someone like that. I wish Tyler would love me like that. But... I know he won't. he like women. he's had a girlfriend. Even if she is a bitch. (Tyler) I opened my eyes and turned my head. I saw Craig sleeping in tue chair next to my bed. I'm slightly wishing he was in my bed with me. I smiled as Craig's glasses' slowly slid down his face. He was cute. I sighed. He has a crush on someone. He's probably not even close to being gay. "hey. Craig. Catch those glasses before they fall on the floor." He sat up slowly pushing up his glasses. I could tell it was pretty late. Why is he still here? Weren't they supposed to make people who weren't immediate family like my parents leave? Isn't that how it works? "thanks Ty..." He said tiredly. I doubt he is wide awake. "your cute when you sleep. Except when you drool." He then snapped awake. "Your awake!" He said. I nodded "Yeah. Also. I feel like shit. What happened? All I remember was getting I my truck and leaving your house." "Tyler... That was two weeks ago. You were in a severe car accident. They didn't think you were going to wake up. They... They though you would die..." I smiled at the teary eyed MiniLadd. "Do I look dead?" I asked. "Well... No." "Then suck up those tears. And help me sit up." I said. He smiled and helped me into ta sitting position. It was kinda dark nut not too dark. I looked around realizing everything was blurry. "Hey... did my mom swing by a pair of glasses?" Craig looked confused. "No?" "Fuck. Um. I wear contacts. You know.... cuz basketball. And I don't got them. So. I'm blind." I sighed. "Have the guys come by?" He nodded "they're here everyday. Can't you tell by all the shit surrounding your bed?" I looked and say balloons, flowers, cards, videogames, action figures, toys, and a bunch of junk food. I smiled. "Did... Evan come by?" He nodded "yeah. He does. Usually with his boyfriend after everyone else left. His boyfriend seems really nice. They seem to worry a lot about you too." Jon? That crazy fuck? Really? "Huh? Maybe I've been judging the book by its cover with Jon then." He nodded a nurse entered. "Oh! Good! He is awake. Ill have a your doctor come in first thing in the morning. Now both of you. Sleep. Please." She came over and looked at a chart then left. I looked at Craig. "Thanks for being a good friend." He smiled. God damn. His smile is so cute. "Well.... let's go to sleep Ty. I dunno bout you but I'm beat." I chuckled "alright MiniLadd. Go to sleep. I'm to awake to sleep. I'll just sit here for now." He nodded and fell asleep fast.  I sigh. He looks so cute. I doubt he could ever accept me. I'm too gay. Fuck. I laid down and fell asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Tyler?" I stretched and lookd at Craig "Yeah Craig?" He started to blush? "I... well... um..." "Hello. Mr. Wylde?" We both turned to the door. There was a doctor. "Hi Mr. Doctor man." I said. "Well Tyler. Glad to see your awake. Mind if I checked your vitals real quick?" I shook my head. The doctor came over and checked whatever he was checking and said. "Well seems your vitals are all ok. How's your head?" I looked at him "Fine." I turned to Craig and I snagged his glasses off of his face. "HEY!" I laughed and put them on. "Woah! Craig your fucking blind!" I took them off and handed them back. "Damn. T would be nice to be able to see clearly. Damn." I then saw a few friends enter the room. "Hey Mini is Ty- Tyler! Your awake!" Mo yelled. I smiled "yeah. Do any of you have my glasses?" I asked. The Evan ran over and handed me my glasses. I put them on. "Ah. Much better. Thanks." Moo then laughed "whats so funny moo?" He handed me a sandwich. "Is this piggybutter amd jelly?" I asked. Trying not to laugh at the stupid over used joke. Moo nodded. "Strawberry jelly right? Not that grape shit." Moo laughed "It's jelly." Then Lui placed a banana with wheels on the table. "It's the banana bus." He said in his kid voice. "I can see that. Thanks Lui." He smiled. I saw a pack of gummy worms on the table besides me? I threw them at him. "I fucking hate gummy worms!" I yelled as an excuse to trow them at Lui. He laughed and yelled "GUMMY WORMS!" I looked at the guys. "Seriously? No Pun-cakes? I want to have a da pun-cakes!" I said in a funny voice. Everyone laughed. "An Un-Bag! Now its a Un-Ba!" I started to laugh so hard that I started to wheeze. Which caused everyone else to laugh too. I calmed down and wiped away the tears of laughter. " Man. I haven't laughed like that since..." Moo said then petting his sentence fade. Everyone frowned. He just had to bring up Cody. He realized his mistake. "Sorry.... I shouldn't have brought that up." I then remember that day. Cody was like my little brother. My best friend. He was always over my house. ~Flashback~ "HEY! TYLER!" I smiled as Cody came running down the hall. "Look what I found." He said holding up the keys to his old man's car. "No fucking way man! That's sick!" "We should totally take it out for a spin. He would never notice it was gone." He said. I nodded "hell yeah!" We called up Evan and Brock amd we all piled into his dad's sweet ass car. We were flying down the highway having a blast when everything when to shit. "Guys!" Cody yelled sacredly. "What?!" I yelled back. "I cant turn the wheel! I-It broke!" Then we slammed into another car. ~End flashback~ I sighed. We lost Cody that day. He was pronounced dead on scene. He had gotten the brunt of the injuries too. I looked at Mini. He looked super confused. "Don't worry bout it Craig." He nodded. "So what were you saying before Craig?" He shook his head fast "NOTHING! DONT WORRY ABOUT IT!"  I chuckled. I was released soon after amd I went home. I got inside and there was dad waiting for me. Dad approached me. I got ready to be hit. Bit what happened was the opposite. He hugged me? "I'm glad your ok. Tyler." This hug was empty to me. I let go and said "I'm going to my room." I shut my door. Fuck. I must have fell asleep becuase I woke up to screaming. I ran out of my room to find mom and dad fighting over a knife. "GUYS STOP!" I yell. They ignore me.  I push them and they push me back and continue fighting. Till dad was over mom strangling her. I screamed and punched dad in the face. "STOP! STOP IT! YOUR KILLING EACH OTHER!" I stopped way after dad stopped moving. I checked mom. S-she had no pulse. I grabbed the phone and called 911. "Nine one one whats your emergency?" "My parents were fighting. My mom she has no pulse. Please help." "And where is your father?" "Out cold on the floor.... I... I knocked him out... I... think he might be dead...." she then asked for the address and I gave it to her. I went into my room amd packed quickly amd left. I couldn't be in there. I ran till I found Craigs house. "Tyler!" He yelled wen he saw me running down the street. I grabbed him and he pulled me inside. My hands were bruised and shaking. "What happened?!" I shook my head and he handed me a cup of tea. "Here I just made it. It was going to be for me but have it, it will help." I find myslef taking small sips. It seemed to calm my nerves a bit. "Tyler waht happened? Why are your knuckles bruised?" I finished off the tea. "They got into a fight. I think my dad killed my mom. And..... I killed him....  I just kept punching and punching.... even after he stopped fighting..." the next thing I know is Craig is hugging me. "I'm here for you Tyler." I hugged him back. 


	6. Chapter 6

I let go of Craig. "Hey... uh... Tyler... can.... I tell you something?" I looked at Craig. "Sure. Tell me man. What's up?" "I uh..." then there was knocking at the door.  Craig stood up and walked over. He came back with two police officers. I gulped. "Are you Tyler Wylde?" I nodded. "Yeah... I am..." "were you the one who called about the domestic violence going on in the home?" I nodded. "Why did you leave the home?" I took a breath. "I... was scared. I needed to get out of there. I... couldn't be there. So... I came here. Becuase I'm welcomed here more than I am there." The officer nodded. "Well... Tyler.... your mother didn't make it to the hospital. Nor did your father...." my eyes went wide. "I... I killed him?!" He nodded and pulled out a par of hand cuffs. "I'm going to have to take you down to the station. Amd we will ask you more questions. Understand?" I nodded. Craig looked terrified. "Tyler? Are you gonna be ok?" I nodded. "I'll be fine Mini." I walked out of Crags house with the officers. I was sat in an interrogation room. A man entered. "Tyler. Can you tell me what happened? Or do you wish to have your lawyer present to your interrogation." I gulped. "I'm fine.... so... I don't know what cause the fight. I just got out of the hospital from a car accident. I had gone to bed and i woke to them fighting. This time it was different. My mom sounded terrified instead of pissed. The smell of alcohol was strong through the house. God damn. I rushed out of my room to see them fighting over a knife. I tried to get them to stop.... but they pushed me down and fought more till dad was sitting on her chest choking her out. I... I did the only thing I could think to do... punch. I punched him again and again till he wasn't moving. I went to mom and.... she had no heart beat. So I called the cops. Just standing there I realized what was going on finally. It finally clicked in my head. So I grabbed some of my shit and left. And went to a place where I could calm down and talk to someone." "So... how was life at home?" "Shit. Dad came home drunk every night. Beat the shit outta either me or mom. Or when he was sober enough he would just pass out." "Did you hate your parents?" "Sometimes yeah. But... with Dad's job always screwing him over I understand why he drank himself stupid. I cant condemn a sober man for the drunken rage he has. When he is sober he is the nicest guy. Funny goofy." "Is there any proof of physical violence from your father?" I stood up and rolled up my shirt to show the numerous scars that I had on my torso. "Its been a long hard life for me. But I ain't a killer. Ask any of my friends. They've seen my father's rage. They've been by my side for a long time. Helping me get over any mountain I needed to." (???) "Miss. Can you tell me what you know about a Tyler Wylde?" "Yeah sure? Is he ok? Why happened?" "We believe he killed his family." Ha. Pay back is a bitch tyler. "So he finally snapped huh? He has a very bad temper. When I was with him I was frightened for my safety so I broke up with him. And the ther day he did beat the shit out of another student with no provocation." The cop nodded and left. I smiled. (Craig) "Guys... I think Tyler is in trouble." I said. "What why? What happened?! He just got out of the hospital!" Evan yelled "It's somthing about his parents. I think the cops think he killed his parents." "Shit?! Are you serious?!" Moo said. "Yeah. He came over my house and he wad then taken away by some officers." "Shit... man.... what do we do? We cant let him get jailed. We need to help him." Lui said. "Who known him the longest?" They all went silent. "Basically." Moo said. "What?" "Sorry... keep forgetting you new. BasicallyIDoWrk. Or... Marcel. Um. Him and Tyler.... well... they were complicated. Um..." Evan said. "I still have his number. Should I call him?" Lui asked. "Please." I said. "Alright. Calling now." He said. "Hello? Lui? Whats up man? What you need little guy?" A man said. "Hey... Marcel.... its... I'm calling becuase one of our friends have gotten into legal trouble. We could use your help." "Sure. Who needs help?" ".... Tyler." "No.... I change my mind." "Marcel! Please! I know you two ended badly. But... we're all still friends. And friends don't abandon each other." Marcel sighed. "Fine. I'll meet you outside Evans place." He said. What happens between Tyler and Marcel? We got to Evans house and I saw a man. Everyone hugged and greeted the man. He then turned to me. "You must be MiniLadd. Pleasure to meet you. Im Marcel or BasicallyIDoWrk. Either one is fine." I nodded. "Can you help Tyler?" He looked at me. "Your in love with him huh?" Everyone looked at me. I gulped and nodded. "Good for you. Let's hope he really loves you back. And not a false love that can break people apart." He said. "Tyler likes men?" Marcel laughed. "He is Bi. So yeah. And women too. He dont give a shit. As long as their attractive then they got the chance on joining Tyler in his little love world." I frowned. (Tyler) I sat in a small room. Alone and tired. Someone knocked on the door. And the last person id expect walked through the door. "Hey Tyler." "Hi Kelly. What you want bitch? Do e to gloat to see your fuckboi ex in jail huh? Pay back for breaking up with a slut like you." She frowned. "Tyler you gay ass bitch why dont you go suck a dick asshole." I laughed "I would but there are none available to me at this moment. Why don't you go suck a dick too bitch. Why don't you go crawling back to that fuck face I caught you with. Cuz you obviously loved him more than me. SO FUCK OFF YOU SLUTTY BITCH!" I took a breath and watched as she turned and ran. Bumping into someone on the way out. "Hey Tyler. Long time no see." I looked at the voice. "Marcel. How are you?" "I'm well. Got a girlfriend now. She treated me nice. How bout you Tyler?" "Uhg. A slutty ex. A cute boy who is about as gay as nail." He laughed. "Not that ive heard. Craig seems to be fancying a cute boy that he knows." I widened my eye. "HE LIKES ME?! FOR REAL?! FUCK! what am I gonna do? I'm stuck here. Blamed for killing both my parents." "Dont worry Ty. I'll get you out. Some of these cops owe me BIG favors. So. Be greatful that you have good friends." I smiled. "Alright." I said. 


	7. Chapter 7

Bout a day and a half later everything was cleared up and I was sent to stay with friends. I chose to go to Craig. Where that is where I'll be under house arrest. It's the minimal punishment I needed to get. "Hey. Craig. Can I talk to you?" He looked at me. "Sure. What's up?" "Um... well... I heard from a certain black fuck that someone liked me." His face went bring pink. "And.... I... like that person back too." He gulped. "Craig. Will you go out with me?" He gasped and hugged me "YES!" He yelled. He pulled back out of the hug and kissed me. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him back. I felt wet tears fall from his face as we kissed. I pulled back and used my thumb to wipe away the tears as they fell. I smiled. "I love you Craig." He laughed "I fucking love you too Tyler." I pulled my laptop over and Skyped everyone. "Hey guys!" I yelled when they joined. "Hey! Tyler!" "Guess what you fucks!" "What?!" Mo asked. "We are a thing now!" They all whistled and cheered. "Nice! We're glad for you." I smiled and pulled Craig into my lap. His face was red. "Say hi to the guys." I said. He looked and waved to the guys. "Hi..." "well... congratulations you two love birds. If you want I can.... drop off some.... supplies for you two." Moo said. I looked at Mini and watched his face grow as red as a tomato. I laughed. "Guys! Seriously! I just asked him out! I ain't gonna fuck him so soon!" I said. Everyone laughed. "Well... I'm headed out now Ty. So see all you guys later." Moo said. I nodded "Bye Moo." He left the call. I smiled. Everybody then left. And I turned off Skype. "Well... seems that their happy for us." Mini kisses me and I kiss back. "Craig. I love you." He smiled "Tyler.... you've made me so happy. Since I've met you. You've been so kind to me even though I was trying to be invisible." He said leaning his head against my shoulder. "Well... I guess I fell in love with the invisible boy. When I first saw you. You mesmerized me. I couldn't take my eyes off of you. My heart was immediately stolen by you. And.... I'm glad I met you." I heard him breath slowly. He must have fallen asleep. I picked him up and laid him down in his bed and laid down with him. He wrapped his arms around me and cuddled me. I smiled and wrapped my arm around him and then I felt asleep. I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I sat up and walked out. "Do I smell puncakes?!" I yelled. I hear Craig laugh. I come up behind him and hug him while he is making pancakes. I then kiss his neck. "Good morning sleepy head." He said. I smiled with my lips still on his neck. He turned around amd kissed me. "Love you. Craig." I said. He smiled. "Love you too TyTy." He said. I let go and sat down. He set the food I front of me and sat down next to me. We ate in peace. I finished washing dishes and Craig was in the shower. I heard a knock at the door. I opened it. It was Kelly. "What you want?" She grbbed the front of my shirt and pulled me into a force kiss. I tried to pull her off but then I heard a gasp. I pushed Kelly away. "Fuck you you fucking Bitch!" I yelled wiping away the spit. I turned to Craig. "Kelly. I dont love you. I'm in love with Craig. He makes me feel complete. While you make me sick. So just leave. Stop trying to ruin my relationship." I said. And I shut the door in her face. I wrap my arms around a half dressed Craig. "Tyler? Are you ok?" I nodded "Im fine. Thanks." I smiled and leaned in and kissed him. I let go and let him go get dressed. "Ty?" I looked at Craig. "Yeah?" "When did you find out you liked guys?" I patted the couch cushions next to me. He sat down. "I realized I was Bi becuase of Marcel.... we... uh... were a thing at one point.... it didnt end well.... then I got with Kelly as a rebound to the break up with Marcel. And you know how that ended." He leaned his head on me. "How about you Craig? When did you find out." "Uh.... freshman year. I met Brian.... we... dabbled I guess you could say. But we never.... got together or anything. We just.... were experimenting with what we wanted in life. And its how we both future out we were both gay men. And im glad to see Brian with Brock. Their cute together." I nodded. The next thing we know is our door is kicked down by Jon. "Hey love birds!" He yelled. We both looked at him with a 'really?' look. He laughed and everyone else followed. "WE BROUGHT GOOD SHIT!" Brian yelled holding up bags of junk food. I laughed. "ALRIGHT! PARTEH!" I yelled. Evan threw somthing at me and i realized it was my pig mask and helmet. "I'll be right back craig. And JON! FIX THE DOOR!" I ran into the room and changed into Wildcat. I came out. In white shorts and in my mask and helmet. "THE PIGGY IS BACK BITCHES!" I looked at Craig as he eyed my body. His face was red. I had a huge stupid grin on my face. Time to have some fun. 


End file.
